


Welcome Home, Honey

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, avengerfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's been out of town, Tony welcomes him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home, Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enmuse (Scifiroots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/gifts).



"Ha! Badass rating." 

"Barton, how is it you achieved a bad ass rating so fast when you just started playing?" 

"I'm just that good." 

"I call bullshit on that. No one can beat this faster than me." 

"Well It appears I can." 

Phil stood in the doorway just out of sight, and listened as they bickered about who was the better Borderlands player. He knew nothing about the game and from the sounds of it Barton was just learning it as well. 

He knew long before he and Tony became lovers that the two of them would get along. Both with pasts best forgotten. Both use brashness to cover insecurities they have. Both brilliant although Clint would never admit that to anyone but those who really knew him know it. Both meant the world to him. His brother and his lover. 

If some one had told him when he was first assigned to Tony Stark that the playboy genius would become his lover he'd have laughed at them. But those days he spent  
"babysitting" Stark changed once he'd gotten to know him. Gotten to know just how badly Howard Stark had mentally abused his son and the scares Tony carries to this  
day. He still marveled Tony opened up to him and trusted him with not just his body but also his heart. 

Smiling at them, he rounded the corner and greeted both men with his best Agent Coulson look, "Gentlemen." 

"Home is the sailor home from the sea. Or in your case, air," Clint greeted with a wave. 

"Agent, Agent, Agent, you've finally came home," Tony said as he walked over to him. 

Phil just smiled, Tony's greeting of mild annoyance belayed by the fact he found himself wrapped in Tony's arms. "Missed you too," he said before kissing his lover. 

"Oh thank God you're back, now I don't have to listen to these two bicker about video games and whose the best at them anymore." 

"Tasha," Phil said over Tony's shoulder. "I'll take Tony off your hands you get to deal with Barton," he added pulling Tony away. 

He heard Clint call out, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," followed by "hey, that hurt," and knew Tasha had cuffed him upside the head. 

"Ooo... Barton got in trouble," Tony laughed as he pulled him back to the elevator. 

Phil pushed Tony against the wall of the elevator, pressing against him, "Don't be too cocky Mr. Stark, just remember who you belong to..." "Oh I love it when you get possessive." 

Phil smiled before leaning in to claim Tony's mouth in a deep kiss. There was nothing like a kiss to shut Tony up. "JARVIS, our private level please." 

"Certainly Agent Coulson."

+++ 

Tony smiled when they arrived at their floor. It had been a long few weeks with Phil off with his new team a couple of whom he and Clint hated with a passion and right now he just wanted to get reacquainted with his lover and strip away the Agent Coulson persona and find his Phil underneath.

With each step he stripped off a piece of Phil's clothing between kisses and groping Phil's body. First was his tie, it landed on a lampshade in the hall from the elevator to the  
bed room. Next came the suit jacket, he took a little more time with it and actually draped it on the lounger in the sitting room. The no longer crisp white shirt ended up missing a few buttons as it was opened abruptly and tossed onto the floor. The white undershirt suffered a similar fate as it was literally ripped from his body and landed on the floor at the entrance to the bedroom. 

"You do realize you are going to have to replace that shirt," Phil told him. 

"Whatever," he replied with a smirk. He'd buy Phil a hundred shirts if he got to rip them off him. Phil's almost death had scared him and he'd do anything for him just so he could have the pleasure of ripping shirts from his body. He stopped undressing Phil long enough to gently touch the scar on Phil's chest and kiss it before pushing Phil back on their bad and reaching for the buckle of Phil's belt. 

Flicking open the buckle, he unzipped the perfectly tailored pants and grabbing the waistband and the silk of the boxers under neath he pulled both from Phil's legs leaving  
him laying completely exposed. 

"You're a little over dressed," Phil commented. 

Draping Phil's trousers over a chair, he watched as Phil stood and walked proudly toward him as if he wasn't buck ass nude. *This* was the confident man he loved. 

"I said, you are over dressed." 

"Are you going to do something about it?" He challenged, smiling as Phil grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. 

"You know it." 

He was very glad he didn't have his favourite AC/DC shirt on when Phil half pulled it, half ripped it off his body as he was pushed toward the bed. As soon as he landed on the  
bed Phil stripped his jeans off, shaking his head at the fact he hadn't put any underwear on today. He'd never tell anyone that Melinda May had called Clint and given him a  
heads up that Phil would be home today. Apparently his lover had been through a tough mission and while there were no scars on his body, there might be some mental ones  
and May wanted them forewarned of possible moodiness. 

When Phil pinned him to the bed, he was glad he'd been doing some training with Barton and immediately flipped his lover. "Nope. Not this time. I'm going to take you apart one piece at a time," he murmured against Phil's lips. 

He took his time, drawing each sound out of Phil as he kissed, licked and bit his way down Phil's body. He moved up and kissed Phil deeply, while he reached for the lube  
they kept in the bed stand. As soon as he felt the bottle, he broke the kiss and slid back down Phil's body running his tongue down until he could lick across the tip of Phil's cock. At Phil's whimper he sucked Phil's cock down licking it and scraping his teeth over the length just enough to draw more sounds from Phil as he as he opened Phil up. 

"Now damit," Phil cursed, bucking up into his mouth. 

"Still bossy, guess I'm going to have to work harder," Tony threatened flicking his tongue over the head of Phil's cock slipping his tongue along the slit before letting the head  
scrap over his teeth. He continued his attentions to Phil's body bringing him to the edge and back off time and time again until the demands to "fuck him already," turned to to incoherent babbling. That was when he knew it was time.

Pulling his fingers from Phil's body, he shifted and slowly pushed inside his lover. He had to stop a minute so he didn't come immediately from feeling Phil's body gripping him. Concentrating on giving Phil pleasure and not his own, he slowly stroke in and out until finally he couldn't hold back any longer. Quickening his pace, he gripped Phil's cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts until they were both coming. Locking his elbow he managed not to crush Phil. Pulling out, he rolled to one side, laying on his back next to Phil. 

"Guess you missed me," Phil finally said, his voice hoarse. 

"Heh," was all he could say as he reached for Phil to tug him closer. 

"Need to clean up," Phil grumbled. 

"Leave it. We'll just make each other sticky again." 

"Sure of yourself aren't you?" 

Tony just smiled. Yeah. He was that sure of himself and Phil. Next time, he wanted to feel Phil inside him and have all that control directed at him. "Sleep first."  
Phil's answering mumble told him he'd done what he intended to do, wear Phil out so he could sleep. Slipping out of bed, he padded into the bathroom for a damp cloth to wipe 

Phil off. He joked about not needing to clean up but he knew Phil wouldn't be happy at being sticky and crusty when he woke up. 

+++ 

He set his tablet aside when Phil started to shift around and whimper. Resting a hand on Phil's back, he leaned closer and whispered in Phil's ear, reminding him where he was  
and that he was loved. When Phil settled back to sleep, Tony picked up the tablet again and continued to read. His lover had been there when he'd been going through a tough time with the whole almost dying thing, the least he could do was be there for Phil while he battled whatever demons he was fighting in his dreams.


End file.
